User blog:JBox2D/A necromancer
Elkir, the Necromancer is a very summon based AP champion. His spirit walkers actually reduce his maximum health while active, but his potential damage and durability is quite high if he is able to maintain and micro a large number of summoned creatures. Notes: His passive is used to power all of his other abilities. Not sure if this is good or not, but I like the idea of him having to kill stuff before reanimating it. Spirit walkers are sort of tanky but won't automatically aggro champions until he gets his ultimate and manually controls one. Their unique ability is an aoe slow + damage which is designed to help Elkir keep people off of him. Ghasts are squishy but they go fast, attack fast, and do a bunch of damage. Their ability makes them do more damage. Soul Rip is a skillshot that does minor damage and then drains health based on the number of souls you have. It's your sustain tool and can do a lot of damage if someone stays near you for its full duration. Given that if he has 4 Spirit Walkers out at once, his maximum health will only be 40% of its normal value, I decided that he needs a really powerful lifedrain. His ult gives him control of one creature. It doesn't have a cooldown. Basically, you are supposed to use it to micro your creatures really hard. It also does some other stuff but that doesn't matter. Abilities (0.5 level) health regeneration and half of that as mana regeneration. Elkir can store up to souls. }} Elkir drains a portion of his maximum health over one second to create a Spirit Walker at a target location. This ability can be targeted on any existing spirit walker to dispel it over one second, regaining the health cost. If a spirit walker is killed, Elkir loses 10% of his current health and recovers the health cost of the spirit walker as empty health. The health cost of each active Spirit Walker is removed from Elkir's maximum health for all purposes except the creation of additional Spirit Walkers. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana + 8 souls + |range = 800 }} The Spirit Walker lets out a scream in a cone in front of it, damaging and slowing all units hit for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} Elkir launches a thin bolt of energy forward. This bolt deals damage upon hitting a unit, then drains health from that unit for 0.5 seconds per soul Elkir has stolen. The drain is ended if Elkir is more than 900 units away from the target. |leveling2= % of damage dealt |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana + 7 souls |range = 900 }} Elkir creates a Ghast at his location, which moves to attack a target unit. When a unit dies near Elkir, the cooldown on this ability is reduced by two seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana + 6 souls |range = }} The Ghast launches a bolt of energy at a target unit, dealing minor damage and marking it for 4 seconds. Nearby Ghasts will prioritize the most recently marked unit, and their attacks will deal damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Increases the number of each type of creature that can be summoned. Additionally, Elkir is healed for a percentage of the damage inflicted by his summons. |description2 = Elkir takes personal control of a target summon. The ability which would usually summon that creature is replaced with that creature's ability, and the creature can be controlled with alt-right click. Casting Power of the Master again will switch target creatures. Casting it on the current target or Elkir will disable it. |leveling = % of damage dealt |cooldown = 0 |cost = no cost |costtype = |range = }} Pets |damage= |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |sight=700 |armor=50 |mr=30 |attackspeed= |movespeed= 350 |gold=30 gold |exp=0 exp }} |damage= |damagetype=Magic |range=550 |sight=550 |armor=35 |mr=20 |attackspeed= |movespeed= 400 |gold=15 gold |exp=0 exp }} Category:Custom champions